Luzes
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Naquela noite, e dali em diante, duas luzes diferentes iluminariam o mesmo céu azul. .:Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke:. .:Yaoi:. .:Quinta de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito).

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru. ItachixNaruto, ItaNaru.

**Comentários Iniciais:** A quinta da série vai para, simplesmente, todo mundo. Na verdade não é o mundo inteiro, mas pra todos os leitores, reviewriters ou não, de todas as minhas fanfics. Como são muitos, e eu não quero cometer a indelicadeza de esquecer qualquer um, quero que se sintam homenageados, mesmo que eu não cite nomes. Basicamente, eu fiz um ItachixNarutoxSasuke, com M-preg e traição. É um trio que eu amo muito, e escrevo bastante. Bastante MESMO. Hoje é natal, então feliz natal, ho ho ho! Tentei fazer o meu melhor, em um conteúdo que todo mundo possa ler. Beijos para todos, e boa leitura! Feliz natal!

* * *

-

**Luzes**

-

Naruto sempre ia, e Sasuke não podia fazer nada. Talvez não pudesse, ou talvez simplesmente não tivesse o valor para impedir. Ou talvez o seu orgulho fosse mais uma vez o culpado de tudo. Quem sabe Sasuke estivesse com medo de descobrir porque Naruto ia. Ou porque ele sempre voltava.

A questão era que, depois da luta de Sasuke com Itachi, o mais velho "morreu". Na verdade, fingiu a própria morte, para cuidar de Sasuke nas sombras, e protegê-lo sem que Madara desconfiasse. Depois da poeira assentar, e Madara estar finalmente morto, os irmãos se reencontraram. Prometeram que nada mais lhes separaria, e voltaram para Konoha, junto com Naruto. Com a ajuda de Naruto, foram aceitos pela população, que naquele momento respeitava e muito o jovem Uzumaki. Pouco tempo depois Naruto ocupou o lugar de Tsunade como Hokage, e ficou conhecido como o Sannin das Raposas. Sasuke, naquela época, tornou-se o Sannin dos Falcões. Os dois ocupavam o lugar de Orochimaru e Jiraya.

Não muito tempo depois de Naruto virar Hokage, ele e Sasuke passaram a ficar mais tempo juntos. Tanto tempo, que acabaram sentindo que a amizade não era o suficiente. Algumas brincadeiras, indiretas maliciosas, álcool, e ambos souberam que amizade _realmente_ não era suficiente. Tornaram-se amantes.

Acostumaram a vila à sua relação de amizade _próxima demais_, até que todos notaram que aquilo já havia passado da amizade. Ainda mais ao notar que todas as garotas que se declaravam para Naruto sofriam algum tipo de _acidente_, horas depois. Claro que a proximidade de Sasuke durante todos os acidentes era mera "coincidência". Assim como era "coincidência" marcas de chupões aparecerem misteriosamente no pescoço do Hokage quando ele ficava tempo demais perto de Sasuke. Bem, Sasuke podia atrair insetos e ser imune à eles, não? Naruto talvez fosse alérgico, quem sabe... Mas era um alérgico que parecia gostar bastante de mosquitos, porque toda vez que era picado aparecia com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Os aldeões não eram tão idiotas assim, tudo bem. Notaram rapidamente que a relação de Naruto com Sasuke não tinha mais muita coisa a ver com amizade. Se bem que amor não é nada mais do que afeição mais atração, não? Mas, voltando ao ponto da questão...

Depois de todos aceitarem que os amigos não eram mais só amigos, as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. Demonstrações públicas de afeto não eram mais problemas, mas elas raramente aconteciam, então nunca foram um problema. Mesmo assim, o fato de todos saberem lhes deixavam mais tranquilos. Principalmente Sasuke, que pôde descansar sua cabeça dos planos maquiavélicos para a próxima admiradora do Hokage.

No natal, uma bomba estourou em seu colo: Naruto dissera que iria trabalhar. O trabalho extra era das últimas horas do natal até o dia seguinte. Portanto, a véspera era de Sasuke, e parte do natal também. Aquilo não preocupou o Uchiha, pois ele passaria o tempo que realmente interessava com o loiro. Aquilo não lhe interessou, até que foi visitar Naruto no trabalho na data prevista para o trabalho extra. Quando chegou à sala do Hokage, pôde ver Itachi dentro dela. Uma conversa que Sasuke não pôde ouvir pela distância, os olhos lacrimejantes de Naruto, um sorriso triste de Itachi, e um beijo. Os olhos de Sasuke nunca se arregalaram tanto antes.

Sasuke não pôde suportar ver mais e correu para fora do prédio, então não soube o que aconteceu depois. Se os dois fizeram o que Sasuke sempre achou que era direito só seu fazer com o loiro. **Seu** loiro. Teve o impulso de entrar naquela sala e desfigurar o rosto de Itachi, mas lembrou que prometeu que nunca mais brigaria com Itachi por qualquer que fosse o motivo. E, como Naruto, Sasuke também cumpria o que prometia. Era, também, seu jeito ninja.

Prometera que mataria Itachi, e matou. Matou a imagem, a lembrança, de seu irmão assassino que lhe roubou a infância e os pais. E era aquilo que contava.

Prometera que reconstruiria o clã, e soube há alguns tempos que Naruto podia procriar como uma mulher por causa da Kyuubi, depois de ter se fundido completamente com ela na luta contra Madara. Teria quebrado esta promessa, mas não foi necessário, algo melhor para si.

Prometera que nunca brigaria com Itachi sem saber completamente seus motivos. E, naquela ocasião, ele não sabia. Mas estava mais do que óbvio. Se bem que também era óbvio o motivo do extermínio do clã, e Sasuke errou.

E também havia outro motivo para Sasuke não intervir.

Ele tremia de medo de sequer imaginar Naruto defendendo Itachi de sua ira, como quando ele se reencontrara com seu irmão. Sasuke iria golpear Itachi com um Chidori, mas Naruto se colocou entre os dois. Itachi estava no chão, não se defendera dos ataques anteriores de Sasuke. Sasuke tinha um Chidori Nagashi fluindo por seu corpo, com maioria do poder condensado em sua mão. Naruto lhe gritara que não podia matar Itachi, mesmo que estivesse com raiva de ter sido abandonado e enganado por tanto tempo. Sasuke acabara por ouvir, quando Itachi se desculpou e pediu que Naruto saísse da frente, e que Sasuke podia fazer o que quisesse, que ele não se importava em morrer, contanto que aquilo fizesse bem a Sasuke.

Alguns dias se passaram, sem qualquer alteração em Naruto. Somente parecia mais feliz. E aquilo enervava Sasuke. Poucas semanas depois, Naruto saía da cama de madrugada, e se dirigia para o quarto de Itachi. Sasuke via e ouvia Naruto sair do quarto, mas não tinha coragem para impedí-lo. Tinha medo de que Naruto lhe deixasse para ficar com Itachi. A situação tornou-se uma rotina: Naruto fazia amor com Sasuke, Sasuke fingia que dormia, e Naruto se dirigia para o quarto de Itachi, provavelmente para fazer amor com ele também. E Sasuke tinha pavor de pensar que Naruto pensasse que o que eles faziam era sexo, e que ele fazia amor somente com Itachi.

Sasuke tentava se iludir, pensando que talvez o mais velho fosse melhor nos assuntos corporais, ou que Naruto fosse ninfomaníaco, ou sonâmbulo, mas sua esperança desaparecia quando ele notava os dois juntos, conversando, como dois apaixonados. Era óbvio que o "assunto" dos dois era mais do que só cama.

O engraçado era que nada mudou entre ele e Naruto. O loiro parecia que era tão apaixonado por ele quanto era por Itachi. E Sasuke conhecia Naruto, sabia que aqueles olhos azuis não mentiam. Era tal o ponto da verdade, que Naruto não tentava caminhar mais levemente ao ir para o quarto do irmão mais velho. Ele não queria que Sasuke não soubesse o que acontecia. Mas achava incômodo falar algo assim para o Uchiha. Ele esperava que Sasuke pedisse explicações, mas ele parecia não estar muito disposto a pedí-las.

Quando o menor dos Uchihas estava sozinho, pensava que talvez Naruto continuasse a amá-lo, exatamente como antes. Até porque Naruto não mudou em seu comportamento. Depois, seu coração se oprimia ao cogitar a idéia de que Naruto fingisse tão bem que talvez estivesse fingindo desde o começo. Mas Naruto não era assim. E, se estivesse fingindo, qual seria o motivo? Sasuke não entendia. Sasuke nem mais **se** entendia.

* * *

- Parabéns, você será papai! Não está feliz? - perguntou Sakura.

A sala estava repleta dos amigos de Sasuke e Naruto. Ali estava toda a turma dos ex-novatos, junto ao Time Gai e ao Time de Suna, além de mais alguns amigos. Eles estavam em uma reunião mensal, uma rotina que o grupo tinha feito para não se desligar e saber as novidades. Daquela vez, era na casa de Sakura. E justo no natal, um ano depois de Sasuke presenciar a cena na sala do Hokage, e ter sua mente lentamente devorada pelo pavor.

Sakura esta, que tinha revisado Naruto, ao vê-lo desmaiar em sua frente. Ao ver uma alteração em seu fluxo de chakra, direto ao estômago, com mais intensidade que antes, notou duas pequenas massas de chakra no estômago do menor, além da raposa de nove caudas. Gêmeos, com menos de dois meses. Ela, e todos os amigos, estavam radiantes. Mas Sasuke estava mais calmo do que deveria. O Uchiha era frio, mas não para tanto. Então Sakura fez a pergunta, e todos estavam esperando a resposta de Sasuke.

- Eu não tenho certeza se o filho é meu, já que o Naruto transou com o Itachi também – nisso, todos ficaram surpresos, menos Naruto e Itachi – Mas eu estou feliz – Sasuke balançou os ombros em sinal de que não se importava muito com o assunto, e Sakura olhou para Naruto com fúria. Itachi, do lado de Sasuke, colocou uma mão no ombro do menor, apertando carinhosamente o ombro dele, dando-lhe forças. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, agradecido.

- Como você pôde trair o Sasuke-kun? - ela vociferou, como uma leoa feroz pronta para arrancar a perna do agressor de seu filhote. Sakura estava saindo com Ino, mas ela tratava Sasuke como se fosse seu filho, um tipo de amor completamente diferente ao que tinha pela Yamanaka. Ino sabia, por isso não tinha qualquer ciúme. Sakura não era uma mãe incestiva.

- Você me culpa, Sakura – Naruto olhava para o teto como se fosse o mais interessante do mundo. Repentinamente, após uma longa pausa, cravou seus olhos em Sakura – Mas você culpa a Terra?

Sakura não entendeu a pergunta. Ninguém entendeu. Sasuke só sabia que dali tiraria a resposta para as perguntas que ultimamente devoravam sua alma.

- Como? - Sakura expressou a confusão de todos com palavras.

- A Terra, Sakura. A Terra é um planeta, que gira em torno do Sol, e que tem a Lua girando ao seu redor. A Terra precisa de tipos de luzes diferentes para manter a vida dentro de si. O Sol é a fonte de energia mais luminosa, tem luz própria – Naruto olhou para Itachi, sinalizando que estava falando dele – Não importa a escuridão, o Sol sempre a vence. Mesmo que, em alguns lugares, não consiga, como no fundo do mar. Mas dá calor à Terra, possibilitando a vida dentro do planeta que seria estéril sem ela. O Sol é auto-suficiente, não precisa de outra fonte de calor além de si.

Todos estavam tão vidrados no monólogo de Naruto, já que pararam qualquer coisa que faziam para assistí-lo, estarrecidos do conhecimento inesperado de seu Hokage.

- Já a Lua é um satélite, vive para girar ao redor da Terra – Naruto sorriu tristemente para Sasuke, que engoliu em seco – Sem a atração gravitacional da Terra, a Lua sairia de seu lugar, e talvez virasse um pedaço de rocha incandescente, inflamada pelo calor do Sol. Não tem luz própria, sua luz é apenas uma ilusão. A Lua é o maior dos espelhos, pois reflete a luz do Sol diretamente para a Terra. Mas a Lua é tão importante quanto o Sol na questão da sobrevivência da vida, mesmo sendo tão influenciada pelo Sol. Ela controla as marés, e há certo mistério sobre outros tipos de influência da Lua sobre a Terra. Talvez, se a Lua saísse de órbita, a Terra também virasse uma bola incandescente pelo calor do Sol, ao também sair de sua rota por falta da atração da Lua. O que se tem certeza é que as marés se descontrolariam e atacariam, violentas, o continente, de maneira ininterrupta. A Lua é o ponto de equilíbrio da vida na Terra. Sem ela, mesmo em presença do Sol, a Terra partiria para uma era de trevas durante a noite, e descontrole total das marés. Também não existiria vida, provavelmente.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo. Naruto precisava dos dois para ser feliz. Para viver, precisava dos dois junto a si. Itachi lhe dera um sorriso pequeno, agradecendo-lhe por entender.

- Mas... - Sakura engoliu em seco ao ver a mudança do "garoto problema" à um dos homens mais sábios que já vira. Ela não concordava com relações conjugais em que uma pessoa pertencia à duas, mas sua visão mudou ao ouvir o pequeno monólogo do Hokage. Parecia que a opinião de todos mudara.

- Não precisa se prender a preconceitos, Sakura. Você não precisa deles – Naruto sorriu radiante, e Sakura notou que Naruto era o Sol por ali. Era o Sol que aquecia Konoha e lhe proporcionava a vida, assim como era o Sol que iluminava a vida de Sasuke e Itachi. E qual era o seu direito em discordar do Sol que lhe aquecia sem pedir nada em troca?

- Naruto, você errou – todos voltaram seus olhares para Itachi – Você é o Sol daqui – ele sorriu mansamente.

- E por que o título não é seu?

- Você disse que o Sol iluminava tudo, e que era auto-suficiente. Eu só ilumino você, Naruto, e não sou auto-suficiente. Eu sempre me agarrei à Sasuke para continuar vivo no inferno onde me enfiei, e nunca iluminei nada. Na verdade, eu propaguei as trevas no coração de Sasuke. Acho que você é o Sol, a Terra sou eu, e a Lua é o Sasuke. Quando criança, ele sempre me iluminava. Mas a sua luz é mais forte, e não ilumina Terra e Lua, mas todos os planetas por perto, Mercúrio, Vênus, Marte... Você viveu sem muita coisa, poderia viver sem mim e sem o Sasuke. Mas nós, sem o outro, ou sem você, viraríamos seres estéreis, ou bolas de fogo incandescentes.

- Não importa muito quem está certo, Itachi – Naruto sorriu bondosamente – além do mais, não é em relação do resto do mundo que eu estou falando. É que vocês são minhas luzes, as luzes que me mantém em pé. Claro, os outros também são, mas...

- Desde que entendamos o recado, é perfeito – daquela vez, quem se pronunciou foi Shikamaru, logo se calando.

- Nada mais a falar? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Falar é trabalhoso – Shikamaru bocejou – E entender vocês é mais ainda – todos olharam Shikamaru com censura – Então que tal deixar para outra hora o papo-cabeça, e comer a comida que a Sakura fez?

- Parece o Chouji! – Ino deu um tapa no braço de Shikamaru, sem muita força. Ele apenas suspirou e disse algo como que mulheres eram problemáticas.

- Ei! - Chouji inflou as bochechas infantilmente, fazendo-as parecerem maiores do que já eram.

O ambiente foi descontraído facilmente, e outros temas foram postos em discussão, esquecendo-se momentaneamente o anterior.

* * *

Naquela noite Sasuke não fingira dormir. As dúvidas já haviam sumido. Ele olhava fixamente Naruto, após terem feito amor. Sabia que Naruto iria, mas talvez houvesse alguma mudança lhe esperando. Naruto, como não antes, segurou a mão de Sasuke, e lhe piscou um olho. Sasuke entendeu como um convite, e certamente entendera certo. Era assim que Naruto lhe dizia que podia avançar o sinal quando estavam sozinhos no escritório do Hokage.

O loiro, como o habitual, levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. Olhou novamente para Sasuke, e sussurrou um "Eu te amo" antes de dirigir-se ao quarto de Itachi. Sasuke, como nunca antes, levantou-se e seguiu Naruto. Ao chegar lá, abriu a porta, sem cerimônias ou reservas. Viu Itachi e Naruto sentados lado a lado, esperando-lhe. Semicerrou os olhos, e sorriu gentilmente. Naruto e Itachi puderam perceber que a Lua, finalmente, parou de refletir a luz do Sol. A Lua criara luz própria, e demonstraria o quão distinta e semelhante era sua luz em comparação à do Sol. Fechou a porta.

Naquela noite, e dali em diante, duas luzes diferentes iluminariam o mesmo céu azul.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**M. Sallaberry P.**

**Comentário:**

Adorei o cap... continua viu,.,, te deixei nos alertas...  
eu qro um lemon... (pirada)...

Ta, voltando ao normal... amei o Naruto, amei tudo, adorei o enredo...  
parabéns!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Eu não vou continuar a fic, ela já está completa e.e "Owari" significa fim em japonês, algo como o "The end" em inglês e.e Toda vez que tiver "Owari" no fim, é porque não tem continuação. Se tiver "Continua" daí tem algo a mais, se não tiver nada também tem algo a mais. Tem lemon na fanfic "A fórmula da felicidade", é uma KyuubixNaruto n.n Se quiser dar uma olhada... Dizem que ficou bom e.e gostou do enredo? #.# que bom #.#² valeu i.i - EMOcionada - Nova leitora, YUPIII! - pulando feliz da vida - Bem-vinda ao mundo ultra-mega-super-uper feliz e coloridin da Mary-neechan! - sim, ela quis dizer coloridin, e não coloridinho o.o - se quiser dar uma olhada nas outras fanfics, fique a vontade! Já que acho que você é fã de Sasunaru, vai na fanfic "Memórias" e na fanfic "Para salvar o seu pescoço", duas fanfics sasunaru, e somente sasunaru. De itanarusasu eu tenho Umbrella, pode dar uma olhada também n.n mas tem yuri com orange, Sakuhina, se não gosta é melhor nem entrar e.e Kissus!

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

**Comentário:**

O.O'

Que lindo/profundo/romântico/PERFEITO ;D

Eu pensava que vc era uma adolescente normal.. Mas agora começo a pensar que é uma velhinha sábia/nerd/filósofa/superdotada ù.ú

Menina eu amaai demais.. Demais meesmo.. Muitoo

Espero a próxima ansiosamente ù.ú

Beejo'

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, gostou tanto assim? #.# - afasta com medo - eu sou uma adolescente normal, tudo é intriga da oposição i.i eu não sou velhinha, tenho quinze anos i.i já sobre o "sábia/nerd/filósofa/superdotada ù.ú" é tudo intriga dos meus colegas i.i eles me chamam de superdotada mesmo X.x e nerd X.x Amou mesmo? n.n nossa #.# fico honrada n.n a próxima já postei, é "Problemas", dada ao Aldebaran e.e se quiser dar uma olhada, tá no meu profile n.n Kissus!

* * *

**Kuchiki Rin**

**Comentário:**

Noussa muito filosofica a sua fic... meus estilo em alguns momentos pq tipo nao bato muito bem da cabeça e.e'

Hehe mais muito phoda... O Proximo problemas o Shipper é quem? =3  
Me conta? #--#

Muito boa parabens

**Resposta da Autora:**

Achou filosófica? e.e eu também não bato muito bem XD a fanfic "o sorriso de monalisa", dentro da fanfic "profissões", é entupida de filosofia do começo ao fim e.e o Shipper de Problemas é TemarixTenten, GaaraxKankuro e NejixLee. Se quiser dar uma olhada, já postei ela n.n muito obrigada, Kuchiki-san n.n espero que você dê uma olhadas nas outras também n.n é nova leitora? Bem-vinda ao meu próprio mundo, onde TUDO pode acontecer XD Kissus!

* * *

**danyela49**

**Comentário:**

ahsahushausa... claro quem n/ão ama ser paparicada? nova mary-neechan em 2009 isso é que é acompanhar as festividades ô/, de nada pelo elogio, aquela oneshot que o naruto é um escolhido vai ter continuação? O.o eu to meio que curiosa e.e, kissus no kokoro³, ja ne e feliz 2009 "quase coloquei 209"

**Resposta da Autora:**

Eh vero, quem não ama ser paparicada? XD Isso mesmo, Mary-neechan 2.0 XD tô parecendo agora aquelas novas versões do Windows Live XD A Sequestrado também vai ter continuação, mas será mais ou menos diferente. Eu tenhos novos planos para ela. Vou mudar o título, o resumo, e tirar o Pein do trio, e aumentar a parte do Lime, talvez colocando um lemon no meio e.e Já tenho um nome, e dessa vez ela vai ter um enredo e.e Comecei antes só com vontade de tirar parte das minhas vontades lemonísticas, mas vou colocar um enredo bem interessante nela. Eu vou acabar Umbrella e começar a trabalhar aquela fanfic n.n Umbrella tá bem no fim e.e Sete dias também, eu só tenho que arranjar vergonha na cara e atualizar a última e.e Todo mundo erra mesmo nesse começo de ano e.e "quase coloquei "todo mundo era" XD" Kissus!

* * *

**Hikaro**

**Comentário:**

Hello!

Nossaa! Eu não pensei, sinceramente, que o Sasuke fosse lidar tão abertamente com a situação...foi quase como chutar o pau da barraca... (pergunta: O Naruto já sabia que o Sasuke tinha conhecimento das suaas escapadas ao quarto de Itachi, né?!). Espero uma descrição dos três juntos!rsrrs  
Seguinte: quando o Nruto ficar indisposto o ItaSasu tá liberado, né?! Ai, eu amo o casal SasuNaru, mas estou achando esse trio muito, muito fofo tb. Tô esperando ansiosa a continuação...BJOS, BJOS e muita inspiração pra vc!!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Sei lá, o Sasuke é estranho e.e além do mais, acho que ele sempre fica meio OOC nas minhas fanfics XD mas se ele fizesse algo, os medos dele se tornariam realidade mesmo ù.ú o Naruto podia bem ficar com o Itachi e.e o que eu acho é que ele aprendeu a lição: não julgar as pessoas antes de saber seus motivos. Aprendeu quando sentiu a agonia de ter assassinado seu irmão, quase que inocente de tudo. Eu quis colocar um Sasuke mais esperto do que ele realmente é XD tá, tô brincando n.n (Resposta: Sim, o Naruto pulava a cerca sabendo que o Sasuke sabia de tudo XD ele não é do tipo que se esconde, sabe, e talvez quisesse que Sasuke lhe perguntasse o que acontecia e.e) Não vai ter, nessa fic não. A fanfic era só uma oneshot mesmo, quando eu colocar em uma minha "Owari" no fim, é porque não tem futuro nenhum. "Owari" significa "Fim", algo como o "The end" do inglês n.n Tipo, os dois só dividem o Naruto nessa fic, nada de incesto. Mas uma das minhas oneshots vai ser incesto, provavelmente a próxima, que vem depois da já postada "Problemas". Se gosta de Sasunaru, pode dar uma olhada em "Memórias", fanfic sasunaru minha n.n e "Para salvar o seu pescoço" também n.n Muito obrigada, vou precisar de inspiração mesmo! Bem-vinda ao mundo da Mary-neechan, sinta-se a vontade de vasculhar as fanfics do meu profile n.n Kissus!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

_"- Gaara, solta ela! - Kankuro berrou, ao notar o olhar aterrorizado da irmã em direção ao casulo que envolvia completamente Tenten."_

_"Problemas",_ em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Gostaram? Ficou super curta, mas bem intensa, não? E mais uma vez eu usei o tema dos astros, como eu tinha usado na oneshot "O Sol". Só que nessa é uma relação entre os astros. Espero que tenham gostado, mais uma vez desejo um feliz natal, e até a próxima!


End file.
